


The Old God Dragon

by RedIn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedIn/pseuds/RedIn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This songfic is based on and motivated by this amazingly song.<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2_oyGwdX14<br/>Just listen to it, close your eyes for a moment, hear the melody and read it.</p><p>Basically the song runs through specific events of both of the games and stops before the next one to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old God Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDancer/gifts).



 

**When the last noble Warden maiden for victory is sworn**

 

**And the last son of a traitor is forgiven and reborn**

 

**And by hope united, against the darkness they won**

 

**They will gaze, unbelieving, at the old god dragon**

 

**When a Champion from beneath the chained city is rising**

 

**And in the amber eyes a warped spirit is agonizing**

 

**And the last storyteller his greatest tale will never abandon**

 

 

**Now, hear the unyielding song of the old god dragon**

**Stay alive, still alive**

 

**When the last spell is cast by the last wild witch apostate**

 

**And when last resort crumbles as the last Seeker is led by fate**

 

**To where through flames and death the new Hero holds on**

 

**He's here, free at last, the last old god dragon**

**Stay alive, still alive**

**Stay alive, still alive...**

 

 

 


End file.
